Sweet Valley
by jawmax
Summary: Ash and Misty's kids must save them from a seemingly perfect town
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Valley by Jawmax

Chapter one: Another Perfect Day

Sweet Valley as the name suggests is a small town in a valley, population 300. In one house a seven year old brother and his twin sister were running around the brother was holding a Pikachu doll. "Mist please let me hold it. You played with Pikachu for an hour." The girl had long blond hair with a pink bow and wore a pink dress with white frills. She had brown eyes.

"You got to tag me first." Mist said he had red hair, a yellow shirt and blue jean shorts. He had green eyes. The two ran into the dinning room their mother Misty came in from the kitchen wearing a yellow dress and a pink apron with blue frills.

In a happy voice that was almost like she was singing she said. "Your father is going to be home soon, Mist and Ashley. So stop playing around and get ready for dinner."

The children stop and turned to their mother and said. "Yes Mommy." They gone into the bathroom and began to was up. They then came into the living room just as their father walked in through the front door. "Daddy!" the kids said as they hugged his legs. "Hey Ashley, Mist you two been good for Mommy today?" "Yes" they both said. "Welcome home Ash. Did you have a good day at the office?" Misty asked giving him a kiss. Ash was wearing a grey suit and blue tie. "I had to clean out some old files and send them to the archive, so that is why I am a little late coming home." "That's okay you're a good provider and I love you." The family sat down for dinner.

"Wonderful dinner as always dear." Ash said.

Misty smiled and said. "Thank you honey."

Ash then asked his son. "Mist do you have your Show and Tell ready for tomorrow?"

"I'm going to show the class the arrow head I found in the backyard." Mist said.

"And what about you Ashley, do you have something you are going to bring to school tomorrow?" Ash looked at his little girl who looked just like he did when he wore a disguise to get into the Celadon Gym.

"It's a surprise Daddy." Ashley said with a smile.

"Okay sweetie, such a good girl, you'll make one lucky guy very happy one day."

Misty looked at her son's plate. "Mist please, finish your vegetables."

"Yes Mommy." The boy said. She smiled as she looked at her son. She thought that he looked like she would at that age if she were a boy. Soon dinner was finished.

"Let me help clean up Mommy. I need the practice for when I get married." Ashley asked with a cheery voice.

"I would love your help sweetie, after all a woman's place is in the home cooking, cleaning, and most all caring for her children." Misty said these words like she believed them.

Misty and Ashley began to clear the table Mist turned to his dad and asked. "Daddy will you play catch with me?"

"Sure thing let me get my glove and I'll meet you in the backyard."

In the yard while they were playing catch Mist had some questions. "Daddy why do women have to do all the work at home?"

"It's not all of it son, I do help out when your mother let's me. But mostly it's because its part of the rules we follow to survive."

"Ash, Mist it is starting to get late, it's time to come in." Misty said.

The children were then dressed in their pajamas, but they wanted just thing before bed. "Daddy will you tell us the story about Pikachu again?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know sweetie." Ash said.

"Please Daddy." Mist asked. Ash sighed and said.

"Okay but then you go to bed." Ash sat down. "Before you were born there were creatures that were called Pokemon. They were everywhere and were in every shape and size. Back then people used to train Pokemon to fight in competitions or use their powers in contest of beauty. I trained Pokemon to fight and my first Pokemon was a Pikachu and for years he was my best friend. But one dark day Pokemon everywhere began to get sick we couldn't do anything to help them, in time people began to get sick and die. Only a few of us were able to come to this valley and escape. The world outside this valley is now a barren wasteland because of that disease. The Pokemon are gone now, your mother and made that doll for two reasons, first because he belongs to both of you it would teach you to share, but the main reason is so that you could have some idea of what a Pokemon looked like."

"You miss him don't you Daddy." Ashley said. Ash pulled his children into a hug. "Yes, but I have your Mommy and both of you, and that is all I need to be happy. I love you."

"We love you too Daddy." Mist and Ashley said.

"Now it's time for bed both of you can dream of Pokemon all night." Misty said.

"Yes Mommy good night. Goodnight Daddy." They both said and went to bed Misty tucking them in.

"Such good children. We are fortunate, they are little angels." Ash and Misty went to their room.

"It has been twelve years since the world we knew ended." Ash said getting ready bed.

"And in a few days it will be twelve years since we got married." Misty said in her nigh gown getting out visor like objects. "It's time for our treatment. Someday we will have to tell the children that this is the only way for us to fight off the disease." They put the visors over their eyes and got into bed. Lights stated to flash beneath the devices and faintly some words could be heard.

"Stay in your place in the community, be faithful to your spouse, teach your children the values of the community, keep the community and peaceful happy place."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Law breaking

The next day Ash and Misty were the first to wake up. "Good morning honey." Misty said.

"Good morning Misty." Ash said. They kissed in bed then they got up and dressed for the day.

"I better wake up the children they mustn't be late for school." Misty said leaving the room. She went into Ashley's room first. "Ashley time to wake up."

The little girl rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Morning Mommy." She said.

"I'll help you brush your hair after I get you brother up." Misty then went into her son's room across the hall. "Mist, get up sweetheart."

Mist yawned and got out of bed but still looked half asleep. "Good morning Mom."

"I'll leave you to get dressed." Misty said. She went back to Ashley's room and began to brush her daughter's hair.

"Why don't you grow your hair long Mommy?" Ashley asked. "I bet it would look real pretty."

"I might try that. Do have your show and tell ready?" Misty asked.

"In my backpack." Ashley said with a smile.

After everyone got dressed and had breakfast it was time for Ash to go to work and for Misty to take the children to school. "Have a good day at town hall Honey." Misty said.

"Of course Dear." Ash worked as a file clerk for the town government.

"We'll see you at home." Misty said.

"Bye Daddy" the twins said.

"Have good day at school. Love you." Ash said.

When Mist, Ashley and Misty got to the school waiting out front were two of their friends May and Drew's son Norman who was named for his grandfather and Dawn and Paul's daughter Penny. "Mist do you have something good for show and tell?" Norman asked. He had brown hair green eyes; he wore a green shirt and brown shorts.

"You bet its real cool." Mist said.

"Ashley; are you show everyone your violin and play a song for everybody?" Penny asked. She had Blue hair done in pig tales and brown eyes. She wore a red shirt and overalls. While most of the women and girls of Sweet valley usually only wore dresses Penny and her family lived in one of the farms at the outer edge of town and was dressed in the best way to help out around her home.

"My show and tell will be a surprise." Ashley said. "But I will say that I am getting better." Ashley did play the violin but she still was an amateur. Then the school bell rang.

"You kids better hurry you don't want to be late." Misty said.

"Yes Mommy." The twins said.

"Yes Mrs. Ketchum." Penny and Norman said.

Later in class it was time for show and tell and it was Mist's turn. "I found this arrowhead in my backyard." He said holding it up for the class. "Sometime long ago before the outbreak someone used to live here. For all we know this belonged to the first person ever to live in Sweet Valley."

There were a lot of wows and awes from the class. "Very good Mist, you found something of our town history." The teacher James said. He was married to Jessie and had an eleven year old son name Borden and a five year old daughter name Lizzie. He now wore glasses.

"Thank you Mr. Fundsworth." Mist said proud.

"Now it's Ashley's turn. What do you have to show us?" James asked.

Ashley walked up to the front of the class and pulled out the Pikachu doll from her backpack. "This is Pikachu. Mommy and Daddy made him for me and my brother when we were babies. He is one of the Pokemon that used to be in the world." Ashley said. "He is our favorite toy because we can pretend that we are trainers like Daddy and Mommy were."

James had worried look on his face. "Uh Ashley how about you stop right there. It is almost recess time."

"Yes Mr. Fundsworth." Ashley smiled.

As the children began to go outside to play James stop Ashley and Mist. "Will you two mind if I held onto Pikachu for awhile? I also need you to stay after school for a bit."

"Did we do something wrong?" Mist asked with a panicked look on his face, the children of the town never disobeyed an adult out of fear of spankings.

"No, no, you did nothing wrong I just need to have a talk with your parents about Pikachu. I think the Mayor would like to meet him too." James reassured. They nodded and Ashley gave James the Pikachu doll. After they left James looked at the doll. "After all this time in a way I finally got you and now I have to be the one to report the crime of two who often stop me from committing crimes. He went to the hall and picked up a phone on the wall. "The Mayors office, please and tell him that I am reporting a crime.

After school Mist and Ashley did what they were supposed to do and did their homework. Then they heard a knock on the classroom door. James opened the door and let Ash and Misty in. "Hello James." Misty said.

"Thank you for coming." James said.

"I have to admit I a little confused." Ash said. "When you called me at my office I was worried that they might have gotten hurt."

"No they're fine." James s said.

"Then why did you hold them after school? I find hard to believe that they could have done something wrong. We did everything good parents are supposed to do." Misty said.

"We had you come because of what you did wrong, not your children." The voice belonged to a tall older man with thinning white hair in a white suit and black tie.

"Mayor Needle." Ash said. "I'm afraid we still don't understand."

"Show them." Mayor Needle said. James took out the Pikachu doll from behind his desk.

"Mr. Fundsworth told me that your daughter brought this to show and tell today. She said that the two of you made this for them seven years ago." The Mayor said.

"Yes, we wanted them to have a toy that would belong to both them so they would learn to share." Misty said.

"However this toy also would encourage interaction with a real Pokemon."

"But Mr. Mayor what's wrong with that? All the Pokemon are gone now!" Mist said.

"Mist don't talk back to a grown up!" Ash told his son.

"Yes Daddy. I'm sorry Mayor Needle." Mist said.

"It's quite all right. The boy is upset. Now will you both come to the town square and take responsibility for this act in front of the community?" The Mayor said.

"Yes sir." Ash said.

"It is the least we can do. If it weren't for you everyone in town would be dead." Misty said.

It was sunset at the town square and everyone was there. "Friends and members of this community, Ash and Misty Ketchum stand here before you today guilty of a crime against this very same community. They have made an object that would put our children and the rest of us at risk. Not only that but they hid it from all of us for seven years." Mayor Needle said holding up the Pikachu doll. The adults in the crowd had a disappointed look on their faces "Do either of you have anything to say in your defense?"

Ash spoke up. "It was my idea. I wanted my children to have something of world we had before. I didn't want the dear Pokemon friends that we all made to be forgotten."

"I also wanted our children to have a piece of their past. I made this toy because I wanted them to learn to share like how we used to share this world with the Pokemon." Misty said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Those are very good and noble intensions. However noble intensions are still no excuse for breaking the law." The Mayor said.

Ashley spoke up crying. "Please Mr. Mayor I don't understand. Why would them making Pikachu for us be bad?"

Mayor Needle crouched down to Ashley's level. "Sweet little Ashley, I understand why they did what they did but you see we are not sure if all the Pokemon died. The world outside this valley is a wasteland because of their disease and we have to keep them out with the pulse posts at the edge of the valley. Having reminders of living with the Pokemon might make someone want to leave Sweet Valley so that we can be friends with them again but that is too dangerous. There is nothing more toxic or deadly than a Pokemon. A single touch could infect you and then you could spread it to the rest of the community. We must not let a longing for the past endanger us. We must stay focused on the community, our future. It is here that we gave mankind a second chance I will not waste it. It is because of this I made this though but firm decision." He then lit a small bon fire. "This doll will be destroyed so that it may no longer tempt our precious children. He then threw the Pikachu doll in the fire. "And as for the Ketchum's I have no choice but to sentence them to be imprisoned." The people gasped. "For one day. It is a short time and record of this crime will last as long as this community does." For Ash and Misty this meant public humiliation that they could never live down.

As Misty and Ash were being lead to the small town jail Brock walked up to them. "Don't worry Lucy and I will take care of Mist and Ashley." He said.

"Thank you Brock." Misty said. Ash felt too ashamed to say anything.

"Lucy, please go to their house and get some pajamas and some of clothes. I'll help them settle in for the night." Brock said to his wife.

"Yes, darling." Lucy said.

"Okay kiddies you going to come with uncle Brock now. We'll get you soothing to eat and don't worry you'll be able to go home after school tomorrow and have dinner with your mom and dad same as always." Brock said trying to comfort them. As they left Ashley and Mist looked back to the fire and the pair of beads that were once their dolls eyes.

Brock made a soup for Mist and Ashley and his ten year old daughter Freda and nine year old son Mark were very nice to them but nothing could seem to cheer them up. They barley spoke and couldn't stop crying. "It's time for bed little ones don't worry everything will be better tomorrow." Lucy said.

Brock rolled out some sleeping bags in the living room but the twins couldn't fall asleep. They heard Brock and Lucy talking. "It's so hard to believe that Ash and Misty broke the law. We have known them from before the outbreak. They never did anything against the law." Brock said.

"I'm worried for their children. They have to live with this shame that will be passed through the generations." Lucy said.

At that point they closed the door. "It's time we had our treatment." Brock said as they put on the visors.

At the town jail a fellow townsman came to Ash and Misty. "The Mayor said just because you're here you shouldn't suffer by missing your treatment. He said he had these configured especially for you." He said as he handed them two visors. He left and they put them on without a word. "Never break the law again. The community loves you. The laws are their for the sake of the community. Let go of the past."

Back at Brock's house Ashley came to a conclusion. "This is my fault. If I never brought Pikachu to school Mom and Dad wouldn't have gotten into trouble." She said.

"No it's worse; they only broke the law when they made that doll for us. If we were never born they would never have broken the law." Mist said.

"We should have been punished not them." Ashley said crying.

"And we could cause more problems for everyone; we got to leave town for everyone's sake." Mist said crying too.

"But the only place to go is past the pulse posts into the…wasteland."

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you out there." Mist reassured. They changed into the clothes the were going to wear the next day walked out the front door and made their way up the nearest hill and up by on of the pulse posts. They were white with big flat tops and flashing red lights. These posts surrounded the valley.

"Mist, this is as close we ever got to the edge of the valley. If we go past here then that's it. We can never come back. If we do we could kill the whole town." Ashley said scarred.

Mist gulped and took a step past the boundary. "Not coming back is sorta the idea right? Take my hand and we can face what's out there together." Ashley took Mist's hand and for the first time the children left the safety of there town. It was dark in the woods past the town border but the children knew what was there. Withering trees and bare dry land, what they didn't know was if any of the plague carrying Pokemon were near by if there were any at all.

That was until they heard a sound the never heard before. "Hoot Hoot. Hoot Hoot." It was coming from above them.

"Was that a Pokemon?" Mist asked scared.

"I don't know but let keep an eye out and find some place to sleep." Ashley said.

They kept walking until up ahead of them they saw a pair of eyes caught in the moonlight. "Zig, Zigzagoon." The creature said the kids screamed and ran in fright but the Pokemon just looked at them wondering why they were so scared.

"There are Pokemon out here!" Ashy screamed.

"Don't let them touch me! Don't let them touch me!" Mist screamed. They kept running and running but tripped on a root and fell. The twins from Sweet valley then fell asleep from exhaustion. So they slept under the stars of the strange outside world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Meeting a Family Friend

When the rays of the sun hit the faces of Ashley and Mist they awoke from their sleep. "We're alive?" Mist asked.

"I don't want to have another night like that again! Let's go home Mist." Ashley whined.

"You know we can't do that! No mater how bad things are out here we can't get everyone sick!"

"Um, Mist."Ashley tried to say.

"So even if we have to spend the rest of our lives out here in a barren, dying world…" Mist Continued.

"Mist!" Ashley shouted.

"What? What is it?" Mist asked annoyed.

"Look around us." She said. The world outside of their valley was not what they had expected. The trees were full of green leaves and soft grass was at there feet. This was no wasteland.

"We couldn't have gone back to the outer part of town last night. We never doubled back." Mist said.

"Well they did say the plague happened twelve years ago so maybe so of the plants grew back." Ashley suggested. Just then their stomach growled.

"Well if there are plants then there must by fruit or something like that out here. I mean without humans what would the Pokemon eat?" Mist said.

"Each other maybe."

"I don't think all of them would, Dad wouldn't have a friend that would try to eat him."

"Daddy, Mommy." Ashley sobbed.

"We're out here so they won't get into trouble because of us. I miss them too, but we just have each other now so we both need to be strong."

"Okay." Ashley wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Now let's find some breakfast. If we see a Pokemon eat something and it doesn't get sick it should be safe to eat."

"Just remember not to touch them. If we do will get sick and skin will turn grey, we'll get a fever and soon we would start to rot." Ashley said sacred.

At around the same time Brock and his family were starting their morning routine. "I better make sure Mist and Ashley are up. They can go back home after school and we can all begin to put yesterday behind us." Brock said.

"I'll take them to school with Freda and Mark." Lucy said.

But when Brock got to the living room he saw that the children of his best friends were not in the sleeping bags and the clothes they brought were gone. "This isn't good; I know Ash and Misty would have taught them to never go out without permission." Brock thought. Brock went to the phone as his family came in.

"Is something wrong Dad?" Freda asked. She had long black hair like her mother and eyes like her father and wore a green dress.

"Mist and Ashley are gone. Lucy, I want to take the children to school; I'll call the Mayor and begin a search." Brock said.

"Yes dear, come along children." Lucy said opening the door.

"Dad will they be okay?" Mark asked. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt and blue jeans.

"Don't worry son we'll find them." Brock told his son as they went out the door. "Hello? Mayor Needle, This is Brock Shale; the Ketchum children are missing.

Back at the Forest Mist was climbing a tree to get some berries. "That was a big bug huh Ashley? It was eating some of these pink berries so they must be good." He said trying to reach some Peacha berries talking about the Butterfree they saw.

"Be careful, you might fall!" Ashley said.

"Don't worry I almost… got them!" But at that moment the branch broke and Mist fell out of the tree along with something else. "Ow!" He said as he looked up. No one back in Sweet Valley ever taught him not to look a Primeape in the eye.

"He looks mad, run!"Ashley shouted as they ran from the trashing Pokemon.

"He won't stop!" Mist said. The two continued to run and scream until they were cornered against a rock face. "Even if we survive the beating we'll get infected!"

It seemed bleak until. "Pikachu!" A bolt of electricity hit the pig monkey making run off.

"Mist that's a Pikachu! A real Pikachu!" Ashley said.

"Ashley stay back you could get sick!" Misty warned as the Pikachu sniffed at them and jumped at them.

Ashley was screaming as the Pikachu rubbed against the girls legs. "Huh? Why isn't he attacking us?" she asked.

"Does it matter? Sis you touched a real Pokemon so you're going to die! I don't want to die all alone out here!" Mist said panicked.

"But brother shouldn't my skin be turning grey now? Mr. Fundsworth taught in history class that first symptom of the disease happens in minutes but I seem fine." Ashley said looking at her arms.

"Well… maybe…you know you're right maybe he isn't toxic." Mist said.

"So maybe we can still go back home?" Ashley asked.

"No! We still just get our parents in trouble! Everyone in town would point at us and say there are the kids of Ash and Misty Ketchum the law breakers!" Mist said.

"Pikapi? Pikachupi? Pika Pika Pikachu!" the Pikachu said pulling at Ashley skirt.

"What is he trying to say?" Ashley asked.

"He seemed to get excited when I said their names… Ashley! This is not just any Pikachu. This is Daddy's Pikachu; his old friend! He wants us to take him to see Mommy and Daddy!" Mist exclaimed.

"Daddy's Pikachu." She looked at the yellow Pokemon and gave it a big hug. "I so glad you found us! We heard so many stories! I feel like I already know you."

"Things are not at all like the grown ups told us they would be outside of Sweet Valley. But they came there before we were born so maybe the plague that killed everyone outside is gone now!" Mist said.

"Pika?" Pikachu seemed to ask.

"What's wrong?" Mist asked. Pikachu just shook his head. "Well the problem is we're lost and we can't find our way back home so we can't take you to them." Pikachu then looked around and saw a Zigzagoon and began to it to talk to it. Then the raccoon Pokemon sniffed the children using odor sleuth and both started to make there way Pikachu wave the children to come. "Cool that other Pokemon got our scent and we just have to back track I bet we'll be back home in no time."

"You know what's best about this? Mommy and Daddy's anniversary is soon seeing there old friend again will be the best surprise gift we can give them!" Ashley said.

Back at town a full search was under way for Ashley and Mist but with no one going as far as the town border. Ash and Misty were told what was happening. "This is my fault Misty; I broke the law and they ran away because their ashamed of their father." Ash said.

"Ash, don't think that; they are going to find them." Misty said.

"All I ask is they come home safe and I will never break the law again. I will be the best example I can be for them." Ash said.

"I hope our babies are all right. I would give anything to hold them in my arms again." Misty said.

The twins were close to the town border. Then something happened, Pikachu and the Zigzagoon covered their ears. The brown Pokemon ran off. "Hey, please stop Mr. Pokemon!" Ashley said.

"Where are you going? What's wrong?" Mist asked. Pikachu point to the near by pulse post.

"Oh, of course they post were made to keep Pokemon out of town so no one would get sick so it has to be doing something to drive them away." Ashley said.

"But how do we shut it off? No one ever told us how to do that?" Mist said.

Pikachu despite the ringing in his ears walk a little closer to the post. "Pikachu!" He let out a thunderbolt and over loaded the post. The two posts on either side were still on but Pikachu felt a little better.

"Now we can go home, maybe they already let Mommy and Daddy out." Ashley said.

"Still we better keep Pikachu a secret for now. We don't want to spoil the surprise for Mommy and Daddy." Mist said as the trio stepped in to Sweet Valley.

In the Mayor office in town hall a message flashed on Mayor Needle's computer. "System error, system error." The computer said.

"Report." The Mayor said.

"Post 13 of grid 5G offline, Pokemon contamination probability 5%." The computer stated.

"That is five percent too much. I can not risk all I've worked for to be ruined." He picked up the phone. "This is the Mayor; we have a post down in the southeast corner of the valley. Finding those children is the top priority but we must get that post repaired immediately!"

The twins and Pikachu were close to town. "Maybe he should hide. Mom and Dad got in trouble for just a doll of a Pokemon if they found a real one before we can tell them that he's safe… I don't want to think about it." Ashley said.

"Well he better do it quick, because someone's coming this way." Mist said as Pikachu went into some nearby bushes.

"There you are!" It was Jessie, she wore a purple dress and was carrying her daughter Lizzie who had her father shade of purple hair and wore a white dress. "Where have you two been? The whole town has been searching for you!" Jessie scolded.

"We're sorry Mrs. Fundsworth." The twins said.

"I better get you to your parents. They are about to let them out; they have been so worried about you." Jessie said.

"Mama! Something's in the bushes." Lizzie said.

"I'm sure it's just to wind, princess." Jessie said as they walked away Pikachu following behind trying not to be seen.

Pikachu leapt from roof tops as they approached they town jail. From the entrance he saw his old friend that he had be looking for twelve years step out. "Mist! Ashley!" he said embracing his children, soon after Misty joined them.

"My babies! My sweet, sweet babies don't you ever; ever scare your father and me like that again! Why did leave Mr. Shale's house without telling anyone where you were?" Misty asked in tears.

"We…We just didn't wan to cause anymore problems for the community." Mist said crying.

"What?" Ash and Misty asked.

"You made that Pikachu doll for us. If we weren't around you never would have made it and wouldn't have got into trouble.

Ash looked his son and daughter in the eye. "No, we chose to make the doll and we had to take responsibility for it. Your mommy and I love you both so much and we want you to learn from our mistakes okay?"

"Yes Daddy." Ashley and Mist said.

"Okay then; now let's go home and have some dinner." Misty said.

"Just one moment please." It was Mayor Needle.

"Yes sir." Ash said.

"I would like to know where these children have been. A pulse post broke today and I just want to be sure that the children didn't come into contact with any Pokemon that might have slipped through. Well where were you two all day?" the mayor asked.

For the first time since they were very little the children lied. "We were at the mountain side at the north end of town." Mist said.

"Sure, the view was great!" Ashley said.

"Well we better get these kids home. Good to see you Mr. Mayor, and don't worry we've learned our lesson." Misty said.

Pikachu fallowed the family as they went home. "I'm so glad to find Ash and Misty after so long and I'm happy that they have great kids but why didn't they try to contact their families in so long? Mist said something about a disease. I better get to the bottom of this." Pikachu thought.

The family arrived at their house and Pikachu watched through a window. "We are very happy that you two are not hurt but that still doesn't mean you will not be punished." Ash said.

"Yes, Daddy." The children said. Ash and Misty sat down on the couch then Mist and Ashley put themselves over their parent's knees. Misty pulled up Ashley's skirt and pulled down her underwear, Ash pulled down Mist's shorts and underwear and both began to spank the twins.

"You scared everyone in town!" Misty shouted.

"You both could have been hurt!" Ash shouted.

"Never go out again without telling an adult where you are going and when you are going to be back!" both parents said.

"We're sorry! We'll never do it again, promise!" The children cried.

Ash and Misty stood their children up and put their clothes back to the way they were. "Now I want you two to stand in the corner and think about why what you did was wrong. Don't come out of those corners until we say you can." Misty said.

"Yes Mommy." Both children said.

"Daddy, Mommy?" Mist asked.

"Yes." Ash said.

"Did you have to think about why what did was wrong when you were in jail?"

"Yes. Yes we did." Ash said as he went into his and Misty's room. Pikachu went to the bedroom window unseen. "We haven't had to spank them in so long, I still hate it."

"Me too, we have to be better parents for them, we can't let them repeat our mistakes." Misty said.

"That is the hope of all parents I think." Ash said kissing Misty.

Later after the twins were told they could leave the corners the family had dinner and got ready for bed. Ashley and Mist were in Ashley's room. "Ok you two, time for bed." Misty said.

"Yes Mommy." The twins said then Mist left for his room.

Ashley heard a tapping at her window. She looked out to see Pikachu wave at her. "Goodnight Pikachu, see you tomorrow." She said.


End file.
